Rejected Love?
by WerePuppy-Jake
Summary: Shego asks Kim to give her a chance. Kim gives her that chance and it actually turns out great. But what if the one you love.. leaves you and breaks your heart? Will you give that person a second chance? Find out what Kim does. KIGO


_**A new Kigo story from me! I hope you'll enjoy it!**_

**_I don't own Kim Possible or any other character. It's Disney's !_**

_**

* * *

**_

_**Rejected**__** Love?**_

"Shego, this plan can't fail. Soon Kim Possible and the World will obey my every order!" Drakken announced. Shego didn't even bother to look up at the ranting man and just continued reading her magazine.

"Are you even listening?!" He asked.

"Yeah obey your every order yada yada. Let's just wait until Kim drops by and we'll see who will obey you." Shego said in a bored tone.

"It would just kill you to support me wouldn't it?!"

"Kinda." She responded flatly. Drakken groaned in frustration at that and Shego just shrugged. _God he's so stupid. Glad that he has so much money. _Shego thought.

"Kim Possible won't stop me this time!" He yelled.

"Right whatever makes you sleep at night." Shego replied.

"Well thank you." Drakken said, obviously not noticing her sarcasm. "And when I push this button the world will be MINE!"

Right on cue Kim came dropping out of the ventilation shaft.

"Stop right there Drakken." She said as she got into a fighting stance. Meanwhile Ron came tumbling down and fell flat on his face.

"Ouch my nose." He said as he got up. Kim gave him a slightly dirty look, before refocusing on Drakken again.

"Kim possible how nice of you to drop in." He said.

"No time for games Drakken step away from that device."

"Who's going to make me?" He asked.

"I'm on it KP!" Ron shouted and he made his way to Drakken.

"Shego!!!" Drakken yelled.

"I'm on it." She said and she flipped towards Kim. "Ready to play princess?" She asked as she stopped in front of Kim.

"No time to play Shego." Kim replied.

"That's too bad because I have plenty of time." She said and she ignited her plasma. The fight started, punches and kicks were being thrown. Kim dodged Shego's with plasma engulfed punch and returned the punch. She missed Shego by an inch and quickly regained her defensive stance.

Shego managed to break through her defence and kicked her in the stomach. This sent the red head flying across the room.

"KP!" Ron yelled as he tried to keep Drakken away from the device.

"I'm okay!" She yelled. _That was a hard kick! My stomach oh god it hurts._ She thought. She looked over at Ron, who was engaged in a slapping fight with Drakken. The two of them were propelling their arms at each other, trying to get a hit. Ron cheered when he smacked Drakken in the face.

Shego had been looking at the scene as well and just rolled her eyes at it.

"Ron hit the self destruct button!" Kim yelled.

"KP I'm kinda busy here! Trying to win a fight!" Ron replied.

"Some fight." Shego muttered. She refocused on Kim and ignited her plasma again. She launched herself towards the red head and caught her by surprise. She tripped Kim and straddled her quickly. She grabbed Kim's hands and held them above her head.

"Keep your eye on the dangerous one Kimmie." She whispered.

"Get off!" Kim shouted and she tried to throw Shego off of her. Shego remained solid on the same spot.

"Tsk tsk, be nice princess." Shego said her face suddenly close to Kim's.

"Why should I?! You're my enemy and I'm supposed to defeat you!"

"Well you're not really doing a good job then are you?" Shego replied, her trademark grin visible on her face. Kim's eyes narrowed at that comment and she used all her strength to flip Shego off.

"RON! Self destruct button!" She yelled again.

"I'm on it KP!" He replied and he smacked Drakken again. Ron quickly got to the device and pushed the self destruct button.

"Why did I make a self destruct button?!" Drakken asked himself in anger.

"Because you're stupid!" Shego yelled at him. At that moment Kim kicked Shego and this time it was her time to fly across the room. The green villainess landed on top of a crate and it collapsed.

"I think I'm doing a great job." Kim said and she turned to Ron.

"Where's Drakken?" She asked.

"He escaped in a hovercraft! Let's get out of here; this lab is going to explode!" Ron yelled. Kim turned to look at Shego and her eyes widened when she saw that the woman was knocked out cold.

"We can't leave her here Ron." Kim said in an urgent tone.

"Yes we can! She's the villain!" Ron yelled and he ran out of the lab. "Come on Kim!" He yelled before disappearing out of sight. Kim sighed and quickly ran over to Shego.

"I'm just doing this because I'm the good guy." She whispered and she picked Shego up. She held the older woman in her arms and tried to get out of the lab as soon as possible. Ron was waiting outside when she came out of the hide out. She quickly ducked behind a rock with Shego still in her arms, to protect them against the explosion.

"You brought Shego with you?!" Ron asked in a panic as soon as the explosion faded.

"I couldn't just leave her there Ron! She would've been killed!"

"She's the bad guy! She deserves that! She tried to kill you a million times!"

"That doesn't matter Ron! I can't just let her get killed!"

"What if she wakes up?!" Ron asked. Kim looked down at the woman in her arms. Her breathing came out very slow and on her head was a large bleeding wound.

"She won't wake up. When I kicked her she landed on a crate and it damaged her a lot. She's losing a lot of blood; we've got to get going." Kim said and she got up.

"I still think this isn't the right thing to do." Ron said as he followed Kim. Kim made sure that nobody took Shego away from her and took her home. She was glad that her family was gone. Her mission made it possible for her to miss a boring reunion. It also made it a lot easier for her to bring Shego into the house.

"You sure I don't have to stay KP?" Ron asked as Kim laid Shego down on the couch.

"Yes I'm sure Ron, you can go home."

"Okay but call me when something's wrong." Ron replied.

"I will Ron."

"Bye KP."

"Bye Ron!" Kim said and she closed the front door. She went back to the living room and checked if Shego was still unconscious. She raised her eyebrows when she saw that her head wound was smaller. _She's healing._ She thought as she took a closer look. Her eyes wandered on Shego's face. Her closed eyes, her cheekbones, her peaceful look.

Her eyes travelled down Shego's body and stopped at her clad legs. She stared at them for a long time. She had never known how nice they were, even when still in clothes. Shego woke up without Kim noticing it. She looked in an amused way at the red head who was still staring at her legs.

"Like what you see?" She asked. Kim jumped up, just to fall down on her butt again.

"H-how long have you been conscious?" She asked her face red from embarrassment.

"Long enough to get you staring at my legs." Kim's face reddened even more and her gaze went down to the ground.

"No need to be embarrassed. I know I'm gorgeous pumpkin. You want to take a look without me having my suit on?" Shego asked with a grin on her face.

"N-no thanks." Kim managed to reply.

"You sure?" And Kim just nodded at that.

"Well thanks for saving my evil ass and everything! I've got to get going!" Shego announced and she got up from the couch. Shego tried to sound like her usual self, not really wanting to thank Kim. The red head noticed the slight disgust in her voice, before stopping her.

"Wait you're not recovered yet!"

"So what? I'm not going to stay here until I'm better."

"Why not?" Kim asked.

"Well you're a goody two shoes, your parents won't like this and GJ will have an easy task finding me here."

"But… but." Kim started but she couldn't finish her sentence.

"See what I mean. Well I'll see you soon pumpkin, bye!" Shego said and she walked to the front door. Kim watched how Shego left the living room and remained frozen.

"Bye." She said softly and she heard the front door close. _That was weird._ She thought as she snapped out of her frozen state. She quickly went to the front door and opened it. She searched for Shego, but the thief was already out of sight. _That was quick._ She closed the door again and decided to go up to her room.

Realising she didn't have any homework she decided to go downstairs again. _What to do, what to do?_ She asked herself. She listened to the silence in the house and realised it hadn't been this quiet in ages. With ages she meant the day her twin brothers were born. _Well I'd better enjoy it now I still can. _She though and she plopped down onto the couch.

She spends the whole evening watching TV and drinking hot cocoa. To her that was a great and absolutely relaxing evening. She wished she could have more of those evenings. The chance she would get another evening like that was small though. Her family didn't go to a reunion without her every day.

"Too bad." She told herself as she turned the TV off. She was just about to go up to her room when her family came home.

"Mom, dad, tweebs, how was it?" She asked midway up the stairs.

"Oh it was delightful Kimmie!" Her mother said happily. Her little brothers stuck their fingers into their throats, pretending to gag. She smiled a small smile and refocused on her mother.

"Well I'm happy you guys had a good time." She said and her father walked into the living room.

"What's wrong with dad?"

"He was a bit upset that you couldn't come. Don't worry Kimmie it's going to be alright." Her mother replied.

"We didn't have..." "A good time." The tweebs said and they went up the stairs. Kim moved aside so they could pass and they raced to their rooms. Kim looked down at her mother who just rolled her eyes.

"Well at least you had a good time." Kim said.

"Right you are!"

"I'm going up to my room."

"Goodnight bubble-butt."

"Goodnight mom." She replied and she went up to her room. _I hate it when she calls me that._ She thought as she entered her bedroom. It wasn't that late and Kim didn't even have dinner but all she wanted to do was get some sleep. After taking a quick shower she settled down beneath her pink covers. She grabbed her pandaroo and hugged it close to herself.

It didn't take long before she drifted of into a deep sleep. Little did she know that Shego had returned. The green skinned villainess was watching Kim all the time. She was already healed and she wanted to let the red head know that. Seeing the hero fall asleep that fast made her make up her mind.

_I'll tell her tomorrow._ She thought as she observed the sleeping form of her enemy. _Not that she will really care._ _She'll just pretend to care because she's a 'hero'_. She looked at Kim one last time before jumping out of the tree. She landed gracefully on the ground. The drop of 15 meters not a problem for her skills. She ran off, disappearing into the night.

The night slowly passed, darkness being replaced by light. The moon was disappearing and the sun reappearing once again. She woke up by the sunlight that was shining through the cracks of her closed curtains. It was a sunny Saturday morning and Kim was happy with that. Happy because today was the day that she could move into her own apartment.

She had her own apartment and she could move into it today. She didn't pack anything accept her clothes and a few needed items. It wasn't necessary to pack because her parents had insisted on buying everything she needed. That was including furniture as a couch, tables, bed, chairs and closets. They also insisted on buying a fridge, a washing machine, a drying machine and so on. They told her that it was a present for them to her because she was such a good doing daughter.

Kim couldn't deny the offer even though she tried to talk about it. The argument didn't lead to anything. She was just glad that she could move out today. Not that she hated it to be at home. Cause even though it was annoying at times, she would still miss everybody. Luckily her apartment was just downtown so she could visit her family easily.

She rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked around in her room. She got up and walked over to her window. She peeked through one of the cracks of the curtains but saw nothing_. I could've sworn that someone had been watching me._ She thought as she stepped away from her window.

Seeing as it was such a great day she decided to go out and get breakfast. She didn't do that very often, but today felt right. It was just a day that told her to go out because of the weather. She quickly dressed herself and made an attempt to tame her wild red hair.

After several minutes of fighting with her hair, she was finally satisfied with how it looked. She didn't need a coat and just walked out of her room. She had never felt better in her entire life. It was like the sun was shining just for her. Or that's what she was thinking. Even her mother noticed a slight change in her daughter's mood.

The fact that Kim was moving out made it clear why she was happy. She yelled a happy goodbye and walked out of her house. She was greeted by the shining sun and smiled up to it.

"This is going to be a good day! I just feel it!" Kim said to herself as she walked on. She knew the right place to get a nice breakfast. It was a coffee/food café and they served the best croissants you could wish. To Kim's opinion it was the best place to get coffee, breakfast or just something to drink.

She couldn't stop thinking about her new apartment and how badly she wanted to move into it. She saw the café she was looking for and went inside. It was like everybody was happier because she was happy. Everybody smiled at her and the girl at the counter was very nice. She ordered the breakfast she wanted and sat down at a table.

She was waiting for her breakfast when she saw Shego strolling by. She rubbed her eyes making sure that who she saw was really Shego.

"I'll be right back!" She yelled to the girl at the counter and she walked out of the café. She walked up to Shego and was now sure that it was indeed the green skinned villain. Though she wasn't wearing her trademark cat suit. It had been replaced by a pair of black tight jeans, a snug fitting green blouse and green heels.

"Shego?" Kim asked and the woman turned around.

"Oh pumpkin what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I asked you first so shoot."

"I'm here to get some breakfast and you?" Kim asked.

"Just taking a stroll, enjoying this nice day. You're getting breakfast there? They have good croissants." Shego replied.

"I know that's why I'm here." Kim said and she eyed Shego suspiciously.

"What?" Shego asked.

"Why are you really here?" Kim asked.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I'm all better. After yesterday remember?"

"Really?"

"Yeah I heal fast but uh ... thnk u." She said, mumbling the last part.

"What was that?" Kim asked.

"I said... thank you." Shego repeated.

"No problem, now if you don't mind I'm going to eat my breakfast."

"Enjoy pumpkin, I'll see you around." Shego said with a grin and she walked away. Kim looked at Shego's retreating back before going inside again. _Whoa even Shego didn't ruin my day. That went better then I expected!_ Kim thought as she sat down at her table. She was happy to see that her breakfast had arrived.

"Mmm croissants." She whispered as she started munching happily. After finishing her breakfast and paying, she went to her apartment. Her parents had made sure that her furniture would be in her apartment already. Making sure that she didn't have to carry heavy things or worry about the movers. It had all been arranged and Kim noticed that when she opened the door to her apartment.

This was also the first time that she noticed that her front door didn't have a cover up like all the other doors. Not that she really minded she was just happy with her apartment. It had a walk in kitchen and a good sized living room. Her bathroom was a good size as well and the apartment had two bedrooms.

All in all it was a great place for her to live. Not for the rest of her life of course but for a few years. Just until she could afford a bigger and better house. She entered her apartment and was amazed by it. Every piece of furniture was in the right place and it looked great. She walked through the living room and into the kitchen.

"Even the dishwasher is installed." She whispered and she turned to go to her bedroom. She opened the door and what she saw there was even better. She had a king size bed, a huge closet and a big mirror. It looked great to her; though she was a little disappointed that it wasn't pink.

"I want to stay here tonight." She said to herself. She turned around and checked the other bedroom. It looked quite normal, just as a guestroom should look like. She was really happy with how her apartment had turned out.

"I'd better move my stuff to this place." She said and she decided to go home. She locked the door behind her and set pace back to her home. Once back home she told her mother that she was going to move her stuff to her apartment. Her mother had asked if she needed any help but she refused.

"I have to move 3 boxes; I can do that without help. Thanks anyway." Kim said as she brought all the boxes downstairs.

"Okay but if you need anything just call okay?" Her mother asked.

"Of course mom, don't worry I'll be fine." Kim replied and she picked all the boxes up. The only problem was that she couldn't really see where she was going. The boxes were pilled up to just above her eyes. She had to stretch her neck to see where she was going. She told her mother again that she would be fine and told her goodbye.

She walked through the streets with her 3 boxes. Every now and then checking if she was going the right way. _See this is easy._ She thought as she walked on with the boxes. _So not the drama. _That was until she walked into somebody, who apparently hadn't been paying attention as well.

"What the hell!" A familiar voice shouted. Kim had fallen backwards all the boxes spread on the curve.

"Watch out where you're going!" Kim looked up to see Shego standing in front of her.

"Oh princess didn't know it was you. Nice to walk into you." Shego said with a grin on her face.

"Ha-ha very funny." Kim replied as she got to her feet.

"So what are you doing with those boxes?" Shego asked.

"I'm moving into my own apartment and these are the last things." Kim replied as she piled all the boxes again.

"You know it would be easier if you could see where you're walking. Need some help?" Kim looked at the woman in slight disbelieve for a few moments.

"Well that would be nice." Kim replied. Shego picked up 2 boxes and Kim got the last one.

"Now come on, show me where you live." Shego said and they started walking. Kim was having her doubts. She didn't really know if she wanted Shego to see where she lived. Not because she was afraid that it was too shabby for her. Just because Shego was her enemy and she could plan an assault. She shrugged the feeling off and led Shego to her apartment.

"Your door doesn't have a cover up above it." Shego said as they approached the front door.

"I know, I've noticed but it doesn't really matter." Kim replied as she got her key.

"Okay well it could come in handy when it rains or something."

"A little bit of rain won't kill me." Kim opened the door and picked her box up again. She brought it into the house, followed by Shego who was still carrying the other 2 boxes.

"Where should I put them?" She asked.

"Just here is fine." Kim replied and Shego placed the boxes on the ground. She looked around in the apartment before focusing on Kim again.

"Nice place Possible." She said with a wide grin.

"Thanks, I'm really happy with it." Kim replied.

"I bet you are. So are you going to stay here tonight?" Shego asked.

"Yes for the first time."

"Okay well have fun in your new home." Shego replied and she turned to the front door.

"H-hey Shego?"

"Yeah?" She replied as she turned back to face Kim.

"Thank you for helping me."

"Don't sweat it, you helped me too. See ya Kimmie." Shego said and she walked out of the apartment.

"Bye!" Kim yelled quickly. _She was actually nice to me._ She thought as she looked at the boxes. _Well I'd better unpack these. _She picked one box up and brought it to her bedroom. She unpacked the first box and placed all the items in the right places. She did the same with the other two boxes and was glad when she was done.

Hours had passed and it was already turning dark. She figured she could use a shower after all that. Thanking her mom and dad again for taking care of everything, including the bathroom and hot water. She turned the shower on, undressed herself and stepped underneath the pouring water.

She thought about today and figured that it really was a good day. Even seeing Shego didn't ruin her day and Shego doing nice made it even better. All in all she was very happy with how her day had gone. _I forgot to go to the supermarket._ She thought as she turned the shower off. _I'll go to the supermarket on Monday. Just have to live without food for the rest of this day._

She dried her body and clothed herself in her sleeping garment. She really regretted it that she hadn't gone to the supermarket. She felt her stomach complain because of the lack of food. She decided to go into the kitchen and check the fridge.

"What the hell?!" She said as she looked into the stuffed fridge. "Mom and dad… you rock!" She said as she grabbed some food out of the fridge. _They really did think about everything._ Kim thought as she munched some Chinese food out of a little box. After finishing her food she watched some TV and enjoyed the silence in her own apartment.

She found herself falling asleep while watching TV and decided to call it a night. She turned the TV off, brushed her teeth and got into her king sized bed.

"Aah this is the life." She whispered as her head hit one of the many pillows. It didn't take long before she drifted off into a deep slumber. Before she fell asleep she had the feeling that the next day wasn't going to be as good as this one. Hoping that her feelings were off she decided to forget about it. _I'll see how it goes._ Is what she thought right before she fell asleep.

The night passed slowly as Kim slept peacefully. The moon being replaced by the sun once again. A new day starting off and this time the sun didn't wake her. It was something else, something annoying cause it kept on going. Kim groaned as she heard the familiar sound of her Kimmunicator. She rolled over to the other side of her bed and grabbed the beeping device.

"What's up Wade?" She asked.

"Kim, Shego is breaking in. You have to stop her; I arranged a ride for you. That woman knows where you have to be"

"I'm on it Wade!"

"She had a message as well." Wade said.

"What's that?"

"She said: Don't bring the buffoon."

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I think it means don't bring Ron." Wade replied.

"I know what it means! I just don't get why she said that." Kim said.

"Well she didn't tell me anything so go find it out yourself."

"I will, thanks Wade."

"Bye Kim." He said and the screen of her Kimmunicator went black. She got out of her bed and changed into her mission clothes. She checked the time and was amazed that she had slept so long. _I've never slept until 12 o'clock! Shego if you're not stealing something big I'm going to be pissed. _She thought as she got on the ride Wade had provided for her. She thanked the woman for the ride and approached the building Shego was breaking in to.

Strangely enough the front door was open. _Did she really go through the front door?_ Kim asked herself as she entered the building. She looked around and it didn't take long before she spotted Shego. This time she was wearing her trademark cat suit. She was rummaging around in a file cabinet and Kim leaned against the doorpost.

"Not so easy to find?" Kim asked and Shego turned around to face her.

"Oh I found what I was looking for, don't worry princess." Shego replied seductively. She stepped closer to the red head and her eyes never left Kim.

"I see you listened to my message." She said.

"Yeah I did but why wasn't I aloud to bring Ron?" Kim asked.

"Well this is something personal and I don't want him to interfere." Shego replied.

"What's so personal then?" Kim asked.

"W-well... I uh was hoping... that." She paused in her sentence and looked down at the ground. Kim looked at her in disbelieve. _Is she blushing? No that can't be it must be the lack of light here._ Kim thought.

"You were hoping that?" Kim asked.

"I was hoping if you... would... like to... uh go... on... well you know, a date with me?" Shego asked and she exhaled a deep breath.

"Why do you want that?" Kim asked.

"Because... I like you. I know that I'm the evil criminal here but I like you. Give me one chance to prove that we can have fun and that this." She motioned between them. "Means something."

Kim thought that Shego was going insane. Thinking that she was crazy, mentally ill, weird, mixed up and so on. She looked at the criminal for a few moments. The silence made Shego really uncomfortable and her gaze shifted to the ground again. Kim thought hard and long about Shego's question.

_I'm not gay. I don't like her that way! But what if I do? I can't! I'm Kim Possible I can't be freaking gay! Maybe I should just give her a chance. To make sure that I'm not gay. Or maybe really are gay._ She thought and she looked up at Shego.

"Okay, one chance." She replied.

"Really!?" Shego asked a bit too happy. "I mean... really?"

"Yes really."

"Okay then I'll pick you up at 7! Sounds good?" Shego asked.

"Sounds great." Kim replied.

"Okay see you then!" Shego said and she ran passed Kim.

"Wait! Was all this because you wanted to ask me out on a date?!" Kim yelled.

"Yes!" Shego replied and she disappeared.

"Okay well... problem solved." Kim said to herself and she walked out of the building. She beeped Wade and asked him to get a ride back to her place. He arranged it quickly and in 15 minutes she was back home. She checked the time and it was already 2 o'clock. _I can't believe that took two hours._ She thought. _I'd better call mom to tell her how it's going._

She got the phone and dialled the number of her old house. It ringed a few times before a female answered it.

"Mrs. Dr. Possible speaking." The voice said.

"Hey mom."

"Kimmie! How's it going? Is something wrong? Did you have a good night?" Her mother asked.

"Whoa mom easy, I'm fine and nothing's wrong. I had a great night, I slept great and I wanted to thank you again for taking care of everything."

"That's good to here but stop thanking your father and me. It was our pleasure, helping our little well grown up good doing daughter." Her mother replied.

"Okay mom I'll stop but I just wanted to call to tell you that everything's okay." Kim said.

"Well I'm glad everything's okay! I have to get to work now, so I'll talk to you another time."

"Okay say hi to dad from me! Bye mom." Kim replied.

"I will Kimmie, bye." Her mother said and the line went dead. Kim placed the phone back into the charger and went into the living room. She was about to plop down on the couch when she realised something.

"What should I wear?!" She asked out loud. She quickly went to her bedroom and pulled the closet open. She scanned all her clothes but nothing really seemed to pop into her mind. I _have 5 hours and it can take forever before I know what to wear!_ She thought as she scanned all of her clothes again and again. She didn't even know if she had to wear something casual or something proper.

Hell she didn't even know if she had anything proper. She sat down on her bed, looking at her closet and the clothes in it. She stared at it for almost an hour before an idea came to her mind. She got a white blouse with short sleeves and a light blue skirt that reached to her knees.

"I think this will be perfect. It's not proper it's not casual, it's just good." Kim said to herself as she held the two items up. She placed them on a chair and went in the search for shoes. She had a hard time deciding if she had to wear white shoes or blue shoes. She decided to wear her white shoes with a small heel. _This is perfect._ She thought as she held the shoes up. Her eyes drifted to the clock on the wall and she dropped the shoes.

"Don't tell me that took me more then an hour!" She shouted as she saw that it was 20 minutes passed 2. _It really did take me more then an hour. Un-freaking-believable._ She thought as she placed her shoes next to her clothes. Little did she know that Shego was in a similar clothing drama. Though it didn't take her as long as Kim.

"Okay let's count; I have to shave my legs that will take about half an hour. It's going to take another 30 minutes to shower and wash my hair. Then I have to wait for it to dry, meanwhile I can get dressed. After that my hair will be dry and then we're about 2 hours further. My hair takes about 20 minutes." She counted in her head and came out on something around 5 o'clock.

That meant that she would be perfectly on time. She smiled because of that and was about to go into the bathroom when the phone ringed.

"Hello?" She said as she picked it up.

"Kimmie-cub it's your father here."

"Oh, hi dad! What's up?" She asked.

"You need to come over and watch your brothers for about an hour." He said.

"What? No dad I can't!"

"Kimmie you need to watch your brothers, now." He said and he disconnected the line. Kim stared at the phone in her hand and slammed it into the charger.

"Unbelievable!" She shouted as she closed the front door behind her. She locked the door and started walking to her home. She walked as fast as she could, knowing that she had to hurry. She quickly walked up to the front door and opened it.

"I'm home!" She shouted.

"That's great, I have to go to work for about an hour and then I'll be back." Her father said and he gave her a kiss on the forehead.

"Hurry up okay?" She asked.

"I will bye." He said and he walked out of the door. Kim looked at the time. _Half passed 2 + 3 hours is half passed 5 + 20 minutes is almost 6 o'clock. I'll still be on time. Thank god for that!_ She thought and she walked into the living room. Watching her brothers was something she really didn't like to do. But this time and any other time actually, she didn't really have a choice.

She just waited until her father came home. An hour passed and he wasn't home yet. _Where is he?_ She asked herself. 20 minutes passed and her father finally came back.

"Thank god! I thought you would stay away for forever!" Kim said as she quickly walked to the front door.

"Sorry I got stuck in traffic." Her father replied.

"It's okay but I have to go now. Sorry dad! Bye!" She said and she gave him a kiss on the cheek before leaving. She almost ran back to her apartment and was in a panic when she saw that it was already 4 o'clock. _I can still make it if I hurry!_ She thought as she ran into her bathroom. She grabebd her lady shaver and quickly shaved her legs.

She shaved them until she was finally convinced that they were smooth. After shaving her legs, she turned the shower on and quickly got underneath it. She grabbed the shampoo and massaged it into her hair. She washed it out in a record time and was already applying a conditioner to her hair. She washed it out of her hair, cleaned the rest of her body and turned the shower off.

She wrapped a pink fluffy towel around her hair and dried her body. She slipped into her underwear and walked out of the bathroom. Almost tripping over her own feet in a rush but she caught herself. She quickly gathered her clothes and started dressing herself. She buttoned up her blouse and slipped into her skirt.

She checked her outfit in the mirror and gave an approving nod. She dried her hair a bit more and tried to get it the way she liked it. Only her hair wasn't really working along with that.

"All the days that this can happen and it happens today." She mumbled as she tried to get her hair just right. She wanted it pulled back but her fringe wasn't working along. She quickly checked the time and saw that it was half past 6 already. She still had to get her hair right and she had to do her make up.

"Oh I'm never going to make it." She said to herself as she decided to begin with her make-up. She was hoping that her hair would work along after doing her make up. She quickly applied her eyeshade, lip-gloss, mascara and rouge. Now all she had to do was do her hair and that was the hardest part.

Still after several minutes she was finally satisfied with the way it looked. She had simply used some blue clips to keep it in its place. She slipped her shoes on and managed to be ready in time.

"God I made it, that's a relieve." She said to herself as she waited the last 5 minutes. They passed by very slowly as her nerves got worse. She heard a car pull up in front of her apartment and knew that it was Shego. She got up from the couch and slowly walked to the front door. The bell went off and she opened the door.

She was met by Shego, who was dressed in a green two piece dress. She looked absolutely breath taking to Kim.

"Ready to go?" Shego asked as Kim just stared at her. She waved her hand in front of the red head when she didn't get a reply. She snapped her fingers and Kim snapped out of her daze.

"Huh what?" She asked as she blinked a few times.

"I asked if you were ready to go."

"Uh yeah totally." She replied with a light blush on her cheeks. Shego offered her an arm and Kim gladly took it. She let Shego guide her to the car and got in when she opened the door for her. Shego closed the door and got in the car as well.

"So what are we going to do?" Kim asked as Shego drove off.

"I planned a picnic, I hope you don't mind." Shego replied.

"No I don't! I love picnics!" Kim said happily.

"That's great and might I add that you're looking absolutely gorgeous." Shego said as she made a turn to the left. Kim blushed furiously at the compliment and mumbled a soft thank you. Shego grinned at that action and drove them to the spot she had in mind. She pulled up at a big gate and turned the car off.

"We're here." She announced and she got out of the car. She quickly made her way to Kim's door and opened it for her.

"Where are we?" Kim asked as she looked around.

"We're currently standing in front of a flower garden which I have full access to." Shego replied as she closed the door and got the picnic basket.

"How come you have access to a flower garden?" Kim asked.

"I have connections Kimmie." Was all Shego said and she guided Kim to the gate. She got a key from a small pocket and opened the gate. She locked it behind her and led Kim to the most beautiful spot of the garden. It was a part of the garden that existed out roses. It wasn't fully dark yet so you could see the flowers and all their beautiful colours.

Shego got a green cloth out of the basket and spread it on the floor. She motioned for Kim to sit down and sat down herself as well. She grabbed a small candleholder and placed a candle in it.

"Watch out." She said and she ignited her plasma. She lighted the candle and the flame stayed green.

"Whoa that's beautiful." Kim whispered as she looked at the dancing green flame.

"Thanks." Shego replied and she placed the candle in the middle of the cloth. "I thought we could use some more light then only the pink ones in the little pond." Kim looked at the small pond and it had indeed pink lights that were shining. The pink lights gave everything around them a beautiful pinkish look and Kim loved it.

"It's beautiful." Kim said as she admired the flowers in the pink light.

"That's what I thought when I first saw this. I still think it though." Shego replied and they both stared a bit at the lightened roses. Shego quickly refocused on Kim and marvelled in the red head's beauty. _She's way more beautiful then those roses. _She thought. _If only I had the courage to tell her that._ Kim smiled and looked away, looking at Shego and noticing how she was staring at her.

"Is something wrong?" Kim asked suddenly. Shego snapped out of her stare and blinked a few times.

"Uh no why would something be wrong?"

"I don't know you were looking at me." Kim replied.

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Sure what do you got?"

"I made a real dish of spaghetti nothing instant just pure real. I have some fruit with me, pieces of apple, cherries, strawberries and grapes. I also have a platter with different kinds of appetizers." Shego replied and Kim just stared at her.

"You made all that for this picnic?"

"Yeah I figured we can't go hungry if we have enough food, doy. I also have a bottle of wine and 2 sodas if you don't like wine."

"I'd love some wine and I think I'll start with a bit of spaghetti." Kim replied.

"Spaghetti and wine it is!" Shego said and she placed all the kinds of food on the cloth. She grabbed some cutlery and gave them to Kim. She poured some wine into a nice glass and handed that to Kim.

"How do you keep the spaghetti warm out here?" Kim asked as she grabbed a plate with spaghetti. She removed the plastic and checked if it was warm, it wasn't.

"Like this." Shego said as she got a plate of spaghetti herself. Kim looked at the plate that was resting on one hand. Suddenly a green glow was seen and Kim realised that Shego was heating her own food.

"I didn't know you could use your plasma like that." Kim said in amazement.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me. Hand me your plate, I'll warm yours as well." Shego said and Kim handed her the plate. Kim watched again how Shego warmed the food and smiled.

"Thank you!" She said happily as Shego handed her the plate back.

"No problem, now let's enjoy our food." She said softly, a small smile forming on her face. They ate in silence, every now and then casting a glance at one another. Kim never knew that Shego could be so quiet, so beautiful and calm. It amazed her in so many ways that looking at her just made her blush.

"So how does it taste?" Shego asked.

"It tastes great did you make it yourself?"

"Yeah I did, it's my own recipe." Shego replied as she took another bite.

"That's amazing; I didn't know that you could cook." Kim said.

"Once again there's a lot you don't know about me." Shego said grinning wide.

"Why don't you tell me some things about you then?" Kim asked as she leaned in close. Shego raised her eyebrows at that and placed her plate on the cloth. She leaned forward, her face now mere inches away from Kim's.

"Well what do you want to know?" She whispered. Kim swallowed hard at their closeness and thought about it.

"Why do you like me?" She asked.

"Because you're one of the few people who can keep up with me, I like that."

"Why did you want to go on a date with me?"

"Because I don't hate you, I really like you princess."

"Would you kiss me?" Kim asked.

"I'd do it in an instant." Shego replied softly.

"Why haven't you yet?" Kim asked. _What am I doing?! I'm asking her to kiss me! I'm not gay! I have to stop this!_ Her mind screamed.

"I don't want to scare you away." Shego replied honestly. Somewhere in Kim's mind an argument was taking place. An argument about whether she wanted Shego to kiss her or not. An argument about if she was gay or bisexual or just plain straight. A part of her mind was disappointed that Shego didn't want to kiss her.

Another part told her that it was for the best. She agreed with both of them so she still didn't know what she really was.

"I'm done asking questions." She said and she ate the last remains of her spaghetti.

"Great." Shego replied and she did the same thing. Shego got the fruit and unwrapped it. She grabbed a strawberry and held it up for Kim.

"Here." She said. Kim opened her mouth and let Shego feed her. She gladly ate the strawberry Shego offered her and waited for the next piece of fruit. Shego fed her all the pieces of fruit and Kim didn't even mind. Every now and then she took a sip of wine, giving Kim the chance to do the same.

Almost two hours later and the food was all gone. They were now sipping the last remains of the wine. Shego finished her wine and placed her glass aside. She turned to the pond and looked at it. Somewhere along the line the two of them scooted closer and Shego placed her hand on Kim's. Kim lifted her hand giving Shego the chance to grab her hand and she did.

Shego looked down at their entwined hand and back up to Kim. They shared a smile and both turned to look at the lighted pond and flowers again.

"So are you having a good time?" Shego asked, breaking the silence between them.

"This is the first time I had a date this great." Kim replied softly.

"I'm happy to hear that." And it became quiet again. All of a sudden Shego leaned towards Kim and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Thanks for giving me a chance." She whispered her lips close to Kim's ears. Kim shivered as she felt Shego's hot breath on her skin.

"N-no problem, I'm glad I did." She replied with a light blush on her cheeks.

"I'm glad as well." Shego said and she pulled back, their hands remained locked. Kim was slightly disappointed that Shego pulled back but she couldn't afford falling in love with her. After all Shego was and is a criminal and she's the hero. That didn't match up at all in Kim's mind.

"Come on princess, I'll take you home." Shego announced and she got up pulling Kim with her. She stuffed everything back into the basket and picked it up. She guided Kim back to the gate and opened it, locking it behind her. She dropped the basket in the back of the car and opened the door for Kim.

She closed it and walked over to her side of the car. She got in and started the car.

"I told you that this." She motioned between them. "Means something."

"Yeah I think you're right." Kim whispered and she looked at her hands, which were lying in her lap.

"It's okay princess, if you don't want to explore this then you don't have to." Shego said, placing a hand on Kim's hands.

"I know." Was all Kim said. Shego smiled, pulled her hand back and started the car. The drive to Kim's apartment was quiet and fast. Shego opened the door for Kim as usual and the red head got out of the car. Shego closed the door behind her and followed Kim to her front door. Kim turned around and faced her.

"I had a really good time Shego. This evening was magical it was... amazing it was great." Kim said with a small smile on her face.

"I'm glad you had such a great time pumpkin."

"On top of all that you weren't even using sarcasm or teasing me."

"I did the best I could." Shego replied.

"It was great."

"I was wondering... if you would like to..." Shego stopped in her sentence.

"If what?" Kim asked in amusement.

"If you would like to go on a second date with me." Shego said and she avoided Kim's gaze.

"I'd love to Shego." Kim replied. Shego looked up at her in surprise.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"That's great!" Kim opened her front door and stepped inside.

"Goodnight Shego." She whispered.

"Goodnight princess." Shego replied and Kim closed the door. Outside Shego was cheering as she walked back to her car and drove off. Inside Kim was leaning against her front door wondering if she had made a mistake. She decided not to think about it and just went to bed.

Their first date had been so great that she really wanted to go on a second date. That second date turned into a third, fourth, fifth and sixth date. 3 months passed and they had been dating for that long. They acted like lovers when they were together. They acted like normal enemies when it came to taking over the world. Nobody even knew that they were dating and they wanted to keep it that way for a while.

They both had talked about the consequences of dating and telling it to other people. They had come to the conclusion that it wasn't wise to tell anybody yet. Shego had proved to be a great girlfriend, loyal, patient, trustful, romantic and protective when needed. The downside was that she liked to fry people who stared at them or Kim.

Apart from that Kim had completely fallen in love with the criminal. She hadn't seen it coming but the first time they kissed it was like magic and fireworks appeared. They had never said those 3 words to each other. There wasn't any rush; they both knew that they were in love. Actions spoke louder then words and they proved that they were made for each other.

They were living a happy life together but pretended to be enemies when needed. It was a miracle that the media hadn't found out yet. They always avoided places that were too crowded. Not wanting to risk being discovered just yet. Everything seemed to be going fine between them, until one unfortunate day.

Shego had called Kim and asked her to come over. Kim was now on her way to Shego's place, not aware of what was about to come. She knocked on the door and Shego opened it.

"Hey there stranger." Kim said and she hugged Shego.

"Hey princess." Shego replied and she returned the hug. "Come in." She said and she motioned for Kim to go into the living room. Kim didn't notice it but Shego was quite nervous. Her palms were sweaty, her heart was racing, she was slowly breathing in and out, a sign that she was trying to calm herself.

_Okay Shego you can do this. You have to do this, you have no choice. She won't understand, I know she won't but I really don't have any choice._ She thought as she followed Kim into her own living room. It was only when Kim noticed how Shego was breathing that she started to worry.

"What's wrong?" She asked concern clear in her voice.

"Uh princess, we really need to talk." Shego said. _We need to talk._ Kim thought. _That can't be good._

"About what?" Kim asked, trying to sound strong.

"About us." Shego replied.

"What about us?"

"Princess… Kim... I have to go on a mission for a few weeks. I really enjoyed our time together but this can't go on. We had fun together but I have to let you go. I know you think we're meant to be but I think we're better of alone. We're enemies we can't afford to do this. No matter what you say or do, this is wrong." Shego said and she took a deep breath after that.

Kim looked like she was on the edge of crying. She took a deep breath and exhaled a shuddering breath. She tried to blink away the tears but she wasn't doing a good job.

"I... understand." Was all she said and she got up. She made her way to the front door and looked back at Shego.

"Sorry for thinking that we were meant to be." She said and with that she left. Shego stared at the front door for a few moments before realising what had happened. _She left. She just walked away. It was for the best. I can't take the risk; I don't want her to get injured._ Shego thought as she looked at the spot where Kim had been standing just seconds ago.

Kim ran back to her apartment, crying her eyes out on the way there. Her tears didn't stop when she got home, they got even worse. She cried and cried though she tried to stop the tears. It was useless; the tears kept coming and coming. Shego had indeed left for a mission and Kim didn't see her for weeks.

Kim turned into a broken hearted wreck and just managed to not break out in tears when at college. Her friends had asked what was wrong but she couldn't tell them. All she said was that her heart had been broken and couldn't be fixed anymore.

Weeks had passed since that unfortunate day and Kim was growing stronger. Or that was what she thought until this morning.

She was currently asleep and her alarm clock was about to go off. It was almost 7 o'clock in the morning. Her alarm went off and an all too familiar song for her started playing. She vaguely heard the lyrics and turned the alarm off as fast as she could. Hoping that she could prevent that one thing from happening this morning.

It didn't help though; she softly started sobbing into her pillow. She just didn't have the strength to keep her tears in at the moment. She had been a wreck for weeks and she couldn't manage to get over it. She tried to stay as strong as possible with her friends and family. Once alone she broke down and cried as if she wanted to cry the last tears out.

Little did she know that Shego was watching her that very moment. The green skinned villain had returned and was looking at the crying form of the red head. _I can't believe I did that to her. It was for the best but... this doesn't even look like what I had in mind._ Shego thought as she looked through the small cracks of the curtains.

"I'm sorry princess." She whispered even though Kim couldn't hear it. Shego quickly ran away not capable of looking at Kim any longer. She couldn't stand it when the red head was crying. Something inside her always died when she saw the red head crying. This time it broke her heart into pieces because she was the cause of those tears.

Another few days passed and Shego couldn't stop thinking about Kim. The way she had been crying because of her. It was tearing her apart and she couldn't take it any longer. She had checked on Kim every day and found her crying almost every day. She saw that the red head tried to stay strong but the tears escaped her forest green eyes anyway.

Kim had returned to her elderly home and even there Shego followed her. She would climb up the tree and look at Kim through her window. She always found the red head lying on her bed, her head buried in her pillow. She couldn't see it or hear it, but she knew that her princess was crying there.

She even saw Kim burst out in anger. She heard Kim shouting, punching and throwing things. She heard her swear and yell that she wasn't weak, that she was stronger then this and that she could live without her. Shego never thought that she could cause something like this. She never thought that she could wreck her little princess so badly.

Wreck her so badly without laying a single finger on her. Tearing her apart with words that escaped her mouth and not with claws engulfed with plasma. She had never realised she could hurt someone so badly. She didn't want to admit it at all but she regretted every word she had said that day. All she had to do was tell Kim that and convince her to give her a second chance.

It was a rainy day and Shego was running through the streets. She was on her way to the Possible resident hoping that Kim would be there. Breathing hard she knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it. Kim's mother appeared and looked at Shego in shock.

"Is Kim home?" She asked in gasps.

"N-no she isn't. She's at her own house." Kim's mother explained.

"Oh okay… thank you!" Shego said and she turned to run away.

"No problem!" Kim's mother shouted. Shego was running back into town, now on her way to Kim's apartment. By now it was raining so hard that it looked like heaven was coming down to earth. Shego was soaked to the skin but she didn't mind at all. All she wanted to do was ask Kim for a second chance, beg her for forgiveness.

She ran as fast as she could, hoping that Kim was at home. She made her way up to the front door and hesitated for a few seconds. She started banging on Kim's front door until Kim opened the door. The red head looked in shock as she was met by a soaked Shego.

"What do you want?" Kim asked her voice filled with anger.

"I made a really big mistake. So here I am, standing in the rain banging on your front door. Crawling back to you, begging for a second chance. Hoping that you'll forgive me and let me in." Shego said as the rain still poured down. It became quiet for a few moments. Kim was about to say something when Shego continued.

"I know I said that we were better off alone but I'm at my best when I'm with you. I can't blame you for being mad because it was my fault. We're meant to be and I know it. I was such a fool to let you go and telling you that this wasn't working was the biggest mistake I ever made. I was too blind to see that I was making a mistake. I thought that I was protecting you but all I was doing was hurting you."

By now tears had escaped from Kim's eyes again and Shego's heart broke when she saw that.

"Please don't cry, I can't stand it when you cry." She said and she stepped closer. She reached out and brushed the falling tears away.

"I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I regret every word I said to you that day. All I'm hoping for is a second chance." Shego whispered. She pulled Kim into an embrace and she felt all the emotions rush through her. Love, regret, sorrow, hate, yet to come was joy.

Kim melted into the embrace as her tears fell freely.

"I've missed you so much." Shego whispered into the girl's hair. Kim pulled back and looked at Shego with teary eyes

"You have no idea how much I missed you. I've cried so many tears for you, day and night. Day in and day out, I couldn't stop crying all because of what you did. Now you come crawling back to me expecting me to forgive you just like that?!" Kim asked as more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry; I was running from the truth." Shego replied softly.

"Why were you running?" Kim asked.

"I always thought that I was a bad ass girl and I was, until I met you. I fell in love with you the first day we met. You took my breath away and all I could do was long for you. Long for you while knowing that I didn't have a chance. I couldn't just accept the fact that a bad ass girl like me fell in love that easily. Then you showed me that I did have a chance and I was afraid. Afraid that I would ruin it or that I would hurt you. I wanted to protect you against me, that's why I told you that we were better off alone. I thought I was protecting you by saying that. But I ended up hurting you so badly." Shego said finishing her little speech. Kim almost jumped into Shego's arms, sobbing more then ever.

"Don't you ever leave me again." She whispered into Shego's hair.

"I'll never leave you again princess. I promise." Shego replied softly. They shared an embrace that seemed to go on for ages. The rain was still falling but neither of them cared. Shego comforted Kim as she cried freely.

"You're forgiven." Kim whispered. Shego finally felt the emotions she had been running away from. Finally feeling love, happiness and the warmth she had been missing.

"I can't believe I almost let you slip away." Shego said softly. She tightened the embrace, pulling Kim closer to her then ever.

"I love you so much." Shego admitted. She had finally said it. She finally admitted that she loves Kim Possible. Those 5 little words meant the world to Kim and she had waited for Shego to tell her that.

"I love you too." Kim replied softly, joy filling her heart as she said so. Shego pulled back slightly and looked down at the girl she had loved for so long. Her hand went up to the red head's cheek and she leaned forward, capturing Kim's lips in a gentle kiss. Both of them happy that they were together once again.

Knowing that this time it was forever. Knowing that they belonged together and that no one could tell them different.

_**The End**_

* * *

**_It didn't make you cry right? Not that it matters if it did..._**

Hope you enjoyed my story!

I loved writing it!

Thanks for reading it! Up to the next story! Booyah!


End file.
